thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Likizo ya Mvua Celebration
The Likizo ya Mvua Celebration (Part 1-2) is the eleventh episode of season 2 of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Plot Mhina has to choose whether or not to spend the holiday with his friends or his family. Mhina also has to made a decision that would change his life forever. Transcript Part 1 (the episode begins with Mohatu and her siblings and their cousin Mufasa Junior getting closer to Pridelands in the Legends of the Lion Guard universe) Mufasa Junior: what's going on here? Mohatu (New Beginning): it's probably a holiday but I don't know what Simba Junior(New Beginning): I'll try to find out, hey Mhina, what's going on here? Sarabi Junior(New Beginning): what is this holiday? Part 2 Rafiki cleared his throat. “Today, we are not only here to celebrate Likizo ya Mvua, but also the union of Kion and Mhina. Though they come from different backgrounds, Kion and Mhina have proven their love for each other, and their union has been approved by the Spirits of the Past.” Rafiki said. His expression softened as Kion and Mhina moved forward to stand in front of him. “It is my great honor and pleasure to pronounce these two young ones as mates.” Rafiki said. As the animals cheered, Kion leaned towards Mhina. “We’re going to make a great team, Hina.” Kion said. Mhina chuckled. He leaned over, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. “We already do. Are you ready?” Mhina answered. Kion nodded. “Yes, I am.” Kion said. He watched as Kiara moved forward. “I’m so proud of you both.” Kiara said. “Thanks, Kiara.” Kion said. Nguruma moved forward, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. Simba and Nala moved forward. “We’re very happy for you both.” Simba said warmly. He rubbed a paw against Kion’s cheek. “Thanks, Dad.” Kion said. Simba knelt down, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. “I love you, son.” Simba said. “I love you too.” Kion said. Characters * The Lion Guard ** Kion ** Bunga ** Fuli ** Beshte ** Anga ** Ono ** Mhina * Pridelanders ** Timon ** Pumbaa ** Simba ** Jasiri ** Kinyonga ** Kifaru ** Shabaha ** Nala ** Kasi ** Imara ** Tazama ** Vitani ** Askari ** Mufasa ** Basi ** Ma Tembo ** Zito ** Mtoto ** Zigo ** Lulu ** Pembe ** Cheka ** Johari ** Chama * Kogsi Pride ** Ajani ** Ayo ** Kicheko ** Tatu ** Auni ** Hawla * Night Pride ** Rani ** Baliyo ** Surak ** Nirmala ** Janna ** Kingiza * Sokwe's Troop ** Sokwe ** Majinuni ** Hafifu ** Shujaa * Varya's Streak ** Varya ** Feliks ** Polina ** Pasha * Rafiki * Makini * Mufasa Junior * Mohatu and her siblings Antagonists * Unnamed Male Leopard Groups * The Lion Guard * Simba's Pride * Varya's Streak * Kogsi Pride * Mhina and Kion's Leap * Sokwe's Troop * Night Pride * Muhangus' Armory * Hafsa's Clan * Ma Tembo's Herd Trivia * Mhina and Kion's Wedding happens in this episode Category:Princess ava15 Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Love Stories